The present invention generally relates to circuit board assemblies. More specifically, the invention relates to circuit board assemblies that are optimized to reduce the height of the circuit board assembly.
Many modem industrial computer systems are designed so that the functionality of the computer system can be rapidly modified. Instead of utilizing a xe2x80x9cmotherboardxe2x80x9d as found in most desktop computer systems, many modem industrial computers utilize a backplane that includes a number of connectors for receiving circuit board assemblies. These circuit board assemblies can provide a large number of functions. For example such circuit board assemblies may include memory, microprocessors, network interfaces, and/or video. As a result, it is relatively easy to increase functionality of an industrial computer system. One simply installs a circuit board assembly that includes the components needed to provide the additional functionality.
So that a large number of circuit board assemblies from various manufacturers can be installed in backplanes, mechanical and electrical standards for such circuit board assemblies and backplanes have been developed. Several such standards have been developed by the PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group (PCIMIG). Founded in 1994, the PCIMIG is an international consortium of computer product vendors working together to create new design standards for industrial computers. One standard promulgated by PCIMIG, the CompactPCI Specification, Revision 2.0, imposes a 13.71 mm height restriction on the circuit board assembly.
The 13.71 mm height restriction makes it difficult to include some electrical components in CompactPCI compliant circuit board assemblies. For example, installing an electrical connector, such as an industry standard xe2x80x9cD-Subxe2x80x9d connector, and one or more switches, which can be accessed via the front panel of the circuit board assembly, can be difficult. Thus, a need exists for a circuit board assembly with a minimal height that includes such components.
One embodiment of the invention is a circuit board assembly that includes a circuit board and a bracket. The bracket has a first flange, a second flange, and a third flange. The first flange and the second flange are coupled to the circuit board. The circuit board assembly also includes a switch mounting board. The switch mounting board is coupled to the third flange of the bracket. The circuit board assembly also includes a first switch and a second switch, which are coupled to the switch mounting board. The circuit board assembly further includes a connector that is coupled to the circuit board. At least a first portion of the connector is positioned between the circuit board and the first switch. At least a second portion of the connector is positioned between the circuit board and the second switch.
Another embodiment of the invention is another circuit board assembly. This circuit board assembly includes a circuit board and a bracket that has a first flange and a second flange. The first flange is coupled to the circuit board. The circuit board assembly also includes a switch mounting board, which is coupled to the second flange of the bracket. The circuit board assembly further includes a switch, which is coupled to the switch mounting board, and a connector. The connector is coupled to the circuit board. At least a portion of the connector is positioned between the circuit board and the switch.